


Holtzmann's Ghost Girl

by Firebird_18



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, Protective Holtzmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erin starts getting hurtful comments and looks from reporters, Holtzmann steps in to protect her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holtzmann's Ghost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @ChewieDaniels wanting more protective Holtzmann, so here you go hope you guys like it :)
> 
> And I may or may not have had someone else challenge me to add a Kermit reference...

Holtz emerged from the mansion along with the rest of the Ghostbusters tailing behind her, probably to avoid the steaming trap she had swinging from her hand. Erin walked past her, giving her a grin,  
“You did great Holtz.” Erin remarked over her shoulder,  
“Thanks hot stuff.” Holtz smirked and winked when Erin turned around, a blush on her cheeks,  
“Y’all I’m all for you two being together but Holtzy could you not flirt while I’m covered in ghost slime.” Patty said with a shake of head,  
“Oh lay off ‘em Patty.” Abby said fondly,  
“Yeah jeez, Patty.” Erin rolled her eyes but was soon overwhelmed by the large crowd that had formed unknowingly while they were in the mansion busting their latest ghost. The four of them lined up next to other and they all waved to the fans and reporters, relishing in their new found fame; I mean that’s what happens when you’ve saved New York from an impending ghost apocalypse,  
“Dr Gilbert! Over here.” Erin turns and looks towards the voice, “What’s it like knowing you were the one to save New York?” The reporter yelled but Abby beat her to a reply,  
“Damn amazing that’s what!” She grinned and waved to the crowd,  
“Is it true that you were fired from your job at Columbia University?” Another yelled,  
“Is it to do with your paranormal studies?” The first reporter joined in eliciting other cries,  
“Were you failing your job as a teacher?”  
“Is that what led you to your current business?” Erin didn’t have time to process all the harsh comments before Holtzmann was shoving the trap into her hands. Holtz was known to be impulsive but even Abby took a step back from Holtz when she saw the fire in her friend's eyes, especially when she grabbed the mic off of the first reporter,  
“Alright listen here; none of you know Erin so how dare you comment of her ability to teach or accuse her of being a ghostbuster just because she was wrongly fired. None of you know how hard she worked to make sure her tenure wouldn’t fall through and especially don’t know how crushed she was when it did!” Holtz had stunned the entire crowd into silence; she was known as the quirky tech of the group who never said anything other than cheesy one liners. Ignoring the rapt attention everyone was giving her,  
“So don’t you dare judge her just because you think you know her.” Holtz growled at the reporter who shrank away into the crowd,  
“If any of you have a problem with Gilbert then you’ll have to go through me first.” She shoved the mic back in the guys face and swiftly took the trap back and swaggered to Ecto-1 as though nothing had happened. Holtz crammed the trap into the back along with her proton pack and jumped in the driver’s seat, still fuming at those damn reporters,  
“Hey Holtzy.” Erin timidly said from the open car window, Holtzmann softened and turned to look at her,  
“Yeah ghost girl?” She asked with a cheeky smile,  
“Thank you.” Erin leant through the window and kissed Holtz lightly on the lips before walking around to the other door and hopping in just as Abby and Patty slammed the hearse door shut, sealing their packs away (although not very safely I might add). As soon as Abby’s door shut, Holtz tore away from the curb at speeds that were highly illegal. Everyone kept quiet in the car until they slammed to a stop in the firehouse. Holtzmann was the first one out and already unloaded their gear and was pulling it over to her workbench at the back of the firehouse. Erin looked over at Abby and Patty who instantly knew what to do,  
“Alright it’s a pizza night for sure.” Patty yelled to the relatively quiet workshop,  
“C’mon Patty let’s go get some pizza. You too Kevin!” Abby yelled at their phone worker, even if he still hung up on the odd customer,  
“Nice work today Holtz!” Patty said as a parting yell because God knows that woman can not be quiet. Holtz nodded but kept tweaking the containment unit,  
“Holtzmann… you okay?” Erin asked tentatively, knowing that if Holtz did anything wrong the entire city block would go up in a nuclear poof,  
“Some of those reporters just don’t know when to quit do they?” Holtz growled out,  
“Hey Holtzy, put down the blowtorch.” Erin half joked, half serious, Holtzmann sighed but put the torch down with a thud,  
“I just can’t take the comments anymore Erin.” She said dejectedly,  
“Holtz chill out. You know I don’t care about them right.” Erin put her hand on Holtz’s shoulder,  
“I know.” Holtzmann looked up at her and Erin saw the usual mischievous glint in her girlfriend’s eyes, “How long do you think we got until they get back?” Holtz asked, sneaking an arm around her waist, making Erin blush but smirk,  
“Not enough time for what you got planned Holtzy!” Patty announced and Holtz winked at her when she put the pizza down on one of the projects,  
“Wouldn’t put that there.” Holtz said in a sing-song voice,  
“Just eat your pizza Holtzy.” Patty rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to their kitchen on the first floor,  
“What do you wanna do Holtzy?” Erin whispered in Holtz’s ear making the engineer freeze. She slowly turned to face Erin without her permanent smirk or lazy grin,  
“Watch the muppet show.” Holtz grabbed the pizza and ran up the stairs to her second floor, because as much as the other’s argued against it they conceded as they are sane people who prefer the radiation to be above their heads rather than below them. Erin stood dumbfounded for a second but raced up after her. Weaving around all the side projects Holtz had everywhere and found her in front of the TV. Erin curled up next to her and watched Kermit the Frog do his introduction,  
“I can’t believe I’m watching this…” Erin muttered before falling asleep with her head on Holtz’s shoulder.

Two weeks later

The Ghostbusters had a rather major job at the Mayor’s office and they all came out covered in slime with two steaming traps being held gingerly by Patty and Abby on the front steps outside,  
“Thank you Ghostbusters.” The Mayor said in front of the cameras but Holtz saw the disapproving gaze he gave Erin; as though he was disappointed in her choices. Holtz saw red and stood in front of Erin in protection,  
“If you have an issue with the way Dr Gilbert does her job, say so.” Holtz gritted out. The Mayor looked at her blankly before saying quietly,  
“You seem to have a habit of standing up for your friend there Dr Holtzmann.” Holtz paused before looking at Erin with that cheeky grin and flirty wink,  
“Well what do you expect,” Holtz pulled Erin flush into her side, “She’s my ghost girl.” She finished with a short sweet kiss to Erin’s stunned, slime covered face and the crowd went absolutely nuts for their Ghostbusters. Erin looked down at Holtz and thought maybe it wasn’t all that bad being a ex-university professor because otherwise she never would’ve fallen for her bizarre nuclear engineer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Anymore prompts and I'll be wiling to give 'em a shot ;)


End file.
